Mikron
by jeenathespectrobesprincess
Summary: For the 2013 Bullying Awareness Contest. Melvin shows up at Titans Tower crying one day. Raven is determined to discover why. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a One-Shot. Rated T for mentions of blood and suicide. Sorry for waiting so long to post this.


**Hi! Well, sorry for not posting this as soon as I could. I've been really busy since I picked an idea for the Bullying Awareness Contest, so that's why I haven't been able to post it sooner. I can only hope I get this finished by tomorrow…**

**Again, I'm really sorry for putting this off until last minute. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention in the story. **

…**..**

_**Raven's POV**_

Melvin.

The one person I didn't think I would see today.

Not that I didn't want to see her, I just… didn't think she would visit without telling me first.

Besides, she's much too young to just go wherever she wants whenever she wants. When I was 10, I couldn't go anywhere alone, permission or no permission.

Worse yet, she was crying.

For a minute, I just let her sit on my bed and let her cry it out. It hurt me to see her like this, but I wouldn't get any answers if she was crying her head off.

I finally couldn't handle it anymore. I had to ask her before she started getting sick from crying…

Yes, there is such a thing.

"Melvin? What's wrong?"

"I-I just can't take it anymore! This kid at s-school… he's been picking on me! At first it was just small things, l-like saying that I was too slow in P.E., but it's just been getting worse and worse! Today he stabbed me with his scissors!"

I took her jacket off, only to see dried blood covering her shoulder.

"What's his name?" I growled.

"M-Mikron…." She stuttered.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Melvin's school.

"Hello, this is Rachael, Melvin's older sister. No, our mom isn't home right now."

I quickly explained what little information I had gotten from Melvin. They thanked me and hung up.

I turned to face Melvin.

"Can you beat up Mikron for me?" She asked, drying the tears from her eyes.

I shook my head. "No."

She looked up at me, shocked.

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Melvin, when I was your age, I went to a school on Azarath, a place known for peace. However, I too was bullied. At first I was simply called me names because all the teachers constantly kept an eye on me. They were suspicious because of my heritage, and blamed me for every little thing. Eventually, things got worse. One day, I decided to…" I choked on the words. "End it."

I was certain Melvin knew what I was talking about, so I didn't elaborate.

Melvin gasped. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because it was the only thing I thought I could do. I was too shy to go to the principle, too scared to go to Azar, to nervous to stand up to the bullies. My sister walked in on me, knife in my hands. She tried to get me to stop. I fought over that knife for hours. I didn't think she understood. Everyone knew Trigon couldn't end the world through her. I think it's the only time we have ever fought."

Melvin looked at me pitifully. I could tell she still wanted me to get revenge, but there was no way I was going to do that. I continued my story.

"Then Azar came in, and we told her the whole story. Well, I told her, but Crow told Azar her side of the story first. Eventually, Azar had the bullies suspended, but I don't think I'll ever forget that day. Never try that Melvin. I wouldn't be here right now if Crow didn't come in when she did."

"But… what does that have to do with Mikron?" Melvin asked.

I sighed. "Melvin, never try to take things into your own hands. Everyone says to stand up to bullies, but that never works. In the end, you just end up making a bigger fool of yourself. I remember seeing a video in 1st grade about being a tattletale, and why you should never do it. It's all lies. Melvin, the truth is that it's okay to report a bully."

"How did you know that's why I didn't report him?" Melvin asked.

"I'm an empath, remember?" I said. "If I would have just told Azar, then I wouldn't have tried to do something stupid like that."

Melvin nodded.

I smiled for once. "Come on; let's go to a movie or something to cheer you up. I'll take you home after that."

…

**Well, I've done better, but I'm starting to run out of computer time, and I seriously doubt I'll get any tomorrow. Not only do I have to go trick-or-treating with my brother tomorrow, but my mom is also babysitting for our Church's Children's Pastor, and they have six kids. No, I'm not lying. Six of them. **

**Anyways, I think it's actually pretty good for only being edited 3 times. I usually have to do 10 or so before it's at this point. **

**To be honest, I hate it when people say not to rat out bullies. I know they try to get revenge, but you can just tell whoever you told to keep it anonymous. And yes, that video is real. Like Raven, I had to watch it in 1****st**** grade. For whatever reason the annoying theme music that it played every two seconds is wedged into my memory. I think at least half of the suicides caused by bullying could have been prevented if they just told someone what was going on.**

**Crow is an OC. I only included her in there because having Azar immediately figure it out was kind of dull, and I started wondering where Crow was at that point. It was originally going to be a flashback, but my mom has been limiting my free time recently for whatever reason so I had to cut a few parts out. I might post the flashback as a separate story sometime.**

**If you don't know who Mikron is, that's Gizmo's real name. I'm not trying to annoy Gizmo/Melvin shippers, since I like that ship too. I just needed a bully for the fic, and he was the first person I thought of.**

**So…. Quote of the day!**

"_Why do we even have that lever!?" _The Emperor's New Groove, Yzma

**Iku Ze and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


End file.
